


No matter how long

by notedbreadthief



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, is that a thing? it is now., kinda sad fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/notedbreadthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Clara and Ashildr are happily together, travelling the universe, there's one thing Ashildr can't really stop thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter how long

"I love you." Clara whispered in her Ashildr's ear. She promised to Danny never to say those words again so many years ago, but for her, she was willing to break that promise. They were laying on their bed inside the TARDIS, just cuddling with each other.

Ashildr smiled. Yes, it was great to be with Clara, just going everywhere they wanted to go and doing everything they could imagine to do.

It had been a few decades since they left the Doctor on earth and started their own adventure. "A few decades." It all seemed just like a second, compared to Ashildr's life.

But then that second was clearly her favourite one yet. It was the first time that there was someone she loved and did not have to replace after short time. Someone who wouldn't die off suddenly.

Clara didn't only not age, she also could not be killed. Just like Ashildr, every injury she got healed after seconds. And she didn't need to eat, drink or even breathe.  
Sometimes Ashildr still cooked for both of them. They both never felt hunger, but it still tasted nice and Ashildr clearly had a lot of skill to show.

Clara on the other hand was still learning how to deal with immortality. She knew she could always take her exit through Gallifrey, back to Trap Street.

So did Ashildr. She feared this day that would eventually come. One day, Clara Oswald would leave this TARDIS forever, and she would be alone again. And the worst thing about knowing this was, that no matter how long Clara would stay with her, Ashildr would always have to spend the rest of eternity alone, and she was responsible for Clara's death herself.

Maybe the Time Lords could help her there. "Help her" in this context meant to kill her. Ashildr couldn't imagine being alone again, and she didn't want to either. There was something so incredibly terrifying about it, even though she should have got used to being alone.

Ashildr could not imagine going on living without Clara.  
Had anybody ever met that much to her? No. Well, maybe this Captain Jack Harkness she read about in her diaries. As far as she knew, the Doctor had told her to find the man when the right time had come. That's just what she did. They had met in Cardiff, 1899 for the first time and had become friends for millenia. But one day, Jack had just disappeared. Ashildr didn't know what she had felt about it back in the day anymore, but she was sure it had been a terrible loss.

After some more minutes of silence, she concentrated back on the present. She was laying next to Clara on their bed inside the TARDIS. Ashildr smiled again.  
"I love you too." she finally responded.


End file.
